Just for Fun
by Orzz
Summary: [Drabble] Hanya sebuah kumpulan cerita yang mengisahkan kehidupan para anak-anak Teikou di masa pubertas. Di mana mereka melakukan hal konyol karena di dorong rasa penasaran dengan kehidupan para remajanya. TeikouEra!AU. Warning!Inside.


**Disclaimer © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**WARNING**

**AU, OOC, HUMOR FAILED, TYPO, DLDR**

**SUMARRY**

**Hanya sebuah kumpulan Drabble yang mengisahkan kehidupan para anak-anak Teiko di masa Pubertas. Dimana mereka melakukan hal konyol karena di dorong rasa penasaran dengan kehidupan remajanya.**

**Aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**CERITA INI UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA, JANGAN BERPIKIR KEARAH SANA YA! *Vlakkk***

**.**

**.**

**MISUNDERSTOOD**

Kuroko mengejar Momoi yang berlari sambil menangis, apa perkataannya tadi salah dan menyinggung Momoi? Kalau begitu ia harus segera meminta maaf, bisa jadi musibah jika Momoi mengadu ke Aomine.

"Momoi-_san, _tunggu!"

"Cukup Tetsu-_kun, _kau tidak mengerti perasaanku!"

Dengan kecepatan penuh sebanding dengan _Ignite Pass Kai, _Kuroko berhasil mengejar Momoi dan menyekal tangannya.

"Momoi-_san,_ apa yang terjadi, jelaskan padaku!"

"Tetsu-_kun _tahu kan jika aku mencintaimu, aku tadi menemuimu ingin mengungkapakan perasaanku, tapi kenapa kau menyuruhku untuk bercermin, tidak pantaskah aku untukmu?" ujar Momoi masih terisak.

"Bukan begitu Momoi-_san, _tapi kau akan malu jika—"

"—Aku tidak malu kalau Tetsu-_kun _pendek, tidak terlihat, berfisik lemah atau pun berwajah Uke, justru aku sangat bahagia," seru Momoi kencang.

"_Are? _Bukan itu yang aku maksud Momoi-_san," _ujar Kuroko.

"Lalu?"

"Sepertinya Momoi-_san _salah paham, jika mengungkapkan perasaan di depan umum Momoi-_san _pasti akan malu, karena aku tadi melihat ada sisa cabe merah yang menempel di gigimu Momoi-_san."_

EEHH! APAAAAA… Jadi maksud Kuroko untuk bercermin itu karena ada sisa cabe yang menempel di gigi Momoi? Momoi segera menghadap ke kaca jendela yang ada di sampingnya, ia meringis mencoba memastikan. Dan benar, tepat di gigi depannya sisa cabe tadi menempel dengan indahnya.

"TIIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK…."

"….. "

Momoi sudah bersiap untuk bunuh diri dengan tali tambang yang menggantung di kakinya.

.

.

.

**SEBUAH TONGKAT?**

"Aominecchi! Aku punya cerita yang bagus, kau mau mendengarnya?"

"Kau menganggu Kise! Cepat ceritakan, aku mengantuk."

"Kemarin aku mandi dengan Akashicchi, dan aku melihat tongkat Akashicchi tidak ada bulunya, menakjubkan—ssu!"

"APA? Tongkat Akashi tidak ada bulunya?" Aomine yang mengantuk jadi terbelalak karena perkataan Kise yang membuatnya terkejut.

"Iya Aominecchi, Akashicchi bilang bulunya rontok."

"APA? Rontok, kenapa bisa begitu? Apa Akashi salah mengoleskan obat?"

"Obat apa? Akashicchi bilang, bulunya rontok karena terlalu sering dipakai."

"APA? Terlalu sering dipakai?" Sial! Kenapa Akashi sudah senekat itu? Pikir Aomine heran.

"Punyaku juga tinggal sedikit bulunya," jelas Kise tanpa beban.

"Punyamu juga?"

"Yaa… Padahal punyaku belum kupakai."

"Uhm, boleh aku melihatnya? Sedikit saja!"

"Oh, Aominecchi mau lihat? Lihat seluruhnya juga boleh."

"Kau serius?"

"Iyaa."

Kise mengeluarkan tongkat kemoceng yang bulunya tinggal sedikit dari dalam tasnya. "Nih, tinggal sedikit kan?"

"Apa-apaan ini!" teriak Aomine tidak percaya.

"Tongkat kemoceng kan? Kemarin, aku dan Akashicchi dihukum membersihkan jendela kamar mandi dengan kemoceng, karena sudah sore, aku dan Akashicchi mandi sekalian bersama. Setelah itu Akashicchi mencuci kemocengnya yang tinggal tongkatnya saja, bulunya kan sudah rontok!" jelas Kise lengkap dan detail.

"…. "

"Memangnya Aominecchi pikir tongkat apa?" tanya Kise dengan wajah polos seperti biasa.

"…. "

Aomine menendang Kise sampai tersungkur dari kursi taman. "Tongkat kemoceng sialan!"

.

.

.

**TEBAK-TEBAKKAN!**

"Midorima, aku punya tebak-tebakkan, kau mau menjawabnya?"

"Apa?"

"Ini mudah. Kata bantunya, 'terlalu lama di luar bisa mengeras'!" jelas Aomine dengan senyum mencurigakan.

"Apa itu?"

"Tebak lah!"

"Panjang?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Berwarna coklat?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Makanan?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Enak?"

"Iya!"

"Sangat disukai perempuan?"

"Iya!"

"Bikin kecanduan?"

"Iya!"

"Sering dipegang-pegang?"

"Iya!"

"Saat dimasukkan rasanya sangat nikmat?"

"Iya!"

"Tadi kau bilang, jika terlalu lama diluar pasti mengeras, kan?"

"Iya."

"Berarti, jika berada didalam pasti mengembang dan membesar?"

"Bisa jadi."

"Aku tahu jawabannya!"

"Apa?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Roti yang belum dimasukkan ke dalam oven, ya kan?"

"Sial! Padahal itu pertanyaan yang sulit lho!"

Dibelakang mereka, Momoi menguping dengan wajah merah menahan malu. "Ahahaha…. Aku kira yang itu, ternyata roti!"

.

.

.

**KISE DAPAT PACAR?**

"Murasakibaracchi, aku punya pacar lho!"

"Ehh… Pacar?"

"Iya. Dia cantik, lebih cantik dari Momocchi!"

"Oowwhh," seru Murasakibara dengan wajah mengantuk. Kise sakit jiwa ya? Orang woles kayak Murasakibara di ajak ngobrol seputar pacar? Harus siap dikacangin lho ya!

"Semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur karena kasmaran, haha… " jelas Kise dengan penuh semangat.

Sadar jika Kise ingin berbagi berita bagus dengannya, Murasakibara berusaha merespon obrolan Kise, kasihan juga, udah cerita sampai geregetan gitu. "Memangnya seperti apa pacar Kisechin?"

"Dia cantik, kulitnya putih, senyumnya memabukkan, wajahnya imut, rambutnya hitam dan panjang. Pokoknya sempurna deh, tipeku banget!" Kise menjelaskan dengan penuh penghayatan.

"Apa dia masih sekolah?" tanya Murasakibara penasaran.

"Dia udah lulus Murasakibaracchi," terang Kise masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"Kisechin pacaran dengan gadis yang lebih tua?"

"Hehehe… Iya, soalnya dia itu unik sih!"

"Unik?"

"Iya, kebanyakan gadis lebih memilih memakai pakaian sexy dan sepatu berhak tinggi, tapi pacarku berbeda dari mereka."

"Berbeda?"

"Pacarku pakaiannya serba putih dan kakinya ngambang! Unik kan Murasakibaracchi?"

Sunyi…

Sepi…

Senyap…

Somplak…

"KISECHIN! PACARMU ITU SADAKO KAH?" seru Murasakibara kencang.

"Kog tahu, Murasakibara hebat ya!" puji Kise dengan mata berbinar.

"… "

"Kenapa Murasakibaracchi, kau pernah melihatnya?"

"…"

Murasakibara berlari ke pinggir sungai dan terjun bebas sambil berteriak, "Kami-samaaa, hidupku sudah tidak berarti, cabut nyawaku Kami-samaaaa….!"

.

.

.

**JANGAN DIPAKSA AKASHI!**

"Akashi-kun, jangan dimasukkan!" seru Kuroko dengan wajah gelisah.

"Dimana-mana kalau bermain pasti harus dimasukkan, ya kan?" Akashi tetap bersikukuh.

"Pasti nanti bergerak liar kan? Aku tidak bisa mengimbangi." Kuroko sudah putus asa.

"Tenang saja, aku akan bersamamu, nanti aku pegangi." Akashi mencoba menghibur.

"Kau yakin?"

"Iya Kuroko-chan!"

"Tapi aku takut."

"Kan ada aku disisimu!"

"Bagaimana jika aku trauma dan tidak mau melakukannya lagi?"

"Kita coba berulang-ulang agar Kuroko-chan tidak takut lagi."

"Sungguh?"

"Hm, sungguh!"

"Benar tidak apa-apa jika kita nekat melakukan ini?"

Akashi sudah kehilangan kesabaran, berapa kali ia harus memastikan jika apa yang akan mereka berdua lakukan tidak berbahaya. "Astaga Kuroko! Dimana-mana jika mau naik komedi putar, koinnya harus dimasukkan dahulu, baru kita bisa bermain!" Akashi menjelaskan dengan bersungut-sungut, pertanda jika ia sedang marah.

"Tapi kan putarannya kencang, aku mana bisa mengimbanginya?" Kuroko masih ngeyel.

"Kita naik bersama! Nanti aku akan memegangimu, jadi tidak usah khawatir!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku mau!"

"Ck, dari tadi dong!"

"Hehe… Aku kan baru pertama kali mencoba, jadi wajar kalau takut!"

"Ayo pergi sekarang, antriannya keburu penuh!"

"Ayo!"

Tidak jauh dari tempat Akashi dan Kuroko bermain komedi putar, dua siswa SMA yang diketahui bernama Kiyoshi Teppei dan Hyuuga Junpei cengo di tempat, mereka tidak sengaja mendengarkan perbincangan dua bocah yang masih dalam pertumbuhan.

"Kiyoshi, apa kau memikirkan apa yang aku pikirkan?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Ya, begitu."

"Lain kali kita coba memasukkan koin juga yuk!"

"… "

Detik itu juga, Hyuuga Junpei terjun dari lantai 30 sambil berteriak, "HIDUP INI KEJAMMMMM!"

.

.

.

**BERSAMBUNG DENGAN TIDAK ELIT….**

.

.

_**AUTHOR NOTE : **_

_Maaf, Author yang menulis fanfic ini telah mengungsi ke Planet Pluto, ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat fanfic yang sangat sangat sangat sangat katrok, kadaluarsa, gaje, dan tidak masuk akal ini. Sekali lagi maaf._

_Readers-tachiiii…. Sumimasen…. Sumimasen…. Sumimasen (Sakurai Mode) Kalau cerita ini bikin kalian berpikir yang tidak-tidak, SUMPAH demi alisnya Kagami, ini cuma buat hiburan semata dan tidak bermaksud neko-neko._

_**Thanks for Reading…**_

_**Surabaya, 28 Juli 2014 © Yurikocchi  
Bows for Readers… and KissHug for my big fans *Vlakkk Vlakkk Vlakkk* *RIP***_

_**Sampai Jumpa di Cerita yang lain… *OGAHHH***_


End file.
